


Con Sabor a Vino Tinto

by johnjaefam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art, Crush at First Sight, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Photography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaefam/pseuds/johnjaefam
Summary: Luego de que el intento de noviazgo con su mejor mejor amigo fallara, Doyoung cree que simplemente no está hecho para las relaciones o que tal vez no existe la persona que le haga detener los latidos a la misma vez que su corazón palpite con locura contra su pecho. Después de tres largos años, Doyoung sigue pensando esto, hasta que un día un joven llega a su estudio. Yuta.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	Con Sabor a Vino Tinto

Doyoung y Taeyong habían sido amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Aún Doyoung se reía algunas veces cuando recordaba la locura que se les hubo pasado por la cabeza en el momento que decidieron entrar en un noviazgo. En aquel momento, parecía lo mejor del mundo y ahora solo podía reírse de aquello. Por supuesto, no funcionó, porque su amistad estaba hecha para ser solo eso: los mejores amigos que el universo había logrado juntar en sus eones de existencia. Doyoung sabía que jamás encontraría a otro amigo como Taeyong y, para ser sinceros, tampoco era algo que deseaba. Taeyong era especial y no necesitaba otro como él en su vida. Su chispa era única y el poder que tenía de juntar cada pedacito de sí para mostrarlos en una sonrisa era indescriptible. Solo Taeyong podía lograr algo así y, por eso, su cabeza lo había confundido pensando que quizá era el indicado para comenzar un noviazgo. Ni siquiera duraron más de un mes, cuando ambos se confesaron mutuamente, sentados en su sofá, que no estaba funcionando. Se rieron con lágrimas en los ojos, porque seguían pensando que era injusto. ¡Por supuesto que eran almas gemelas! Eso tenía que estar escrito en una de las estrellas que brillaba en el firmamento y, aún así, no podía entender cómo era que su relación no hubo funcionado en absoluto. Ahí fue la primera lección de Doyoung: las almas gemelas no estaban obligadas a ser tu pareja.

Fue algo difícil de digerir para los dos y, aún meses después de haber roto, sus labios seguían buscándose en las noches que terminaban embriagados de alcohol con la esperanza de sentir esa otra chispa, ese fuego, el temblor. Pero todo era inútil. El universo ya había hablado y, por más que Doyoung dijera que tal vez lo habían intentado en el tiempo erróneo, muy en el fondo sabía que esa no era la razón. Simplemente su vida y la de Taeyong estaban destinadas a ligarse únicamente como una amistad. Quizá la amistad más poderosa de todas, pero solo eso y nada más.

Al principio, resultó desencadenar una ola de frustración y llantos interminables en el silencio de las madrugadas. Pero, con el tiempo, la aceptación se fue abriendo paso y, al contrario de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, se volvieron más unidos, más que la carne que unía a las uñas de los dedos. Taeyong comenzó a salir con un chico nuevo poco después y Doyoung solo sintió alegría por su mejor amigo. Ahí lo supo por entero y terminó su ciclo de aceptación y no pudo estar más lleno de felicidad al darse cuenta que nada los haría separarse jamás. Estaban tan destinados a estar juntos como una carga positiva con una negativa y no existía fuerza alguna que pudiera frenarlo.

Largos meses convertidos en años le sobrevinieron a eso. Taeyong recién había cumplido tres años en su relación y, sin embargo, Doyoung continuaba comprometido con la soltería. Llegó a pensar mil cosas. Probablemente Doyoung no tendría madera para las relaciones o quizá su mente seguía en busca de sentir en el primer instante aquellas mismas chispas que Taeyong le provocaba con solo un abrazo. Era un gran error. Lo sabía, y al darse cuenta de ello, llegó su segunda lección: las parejas no se buscan, ellas mismas encuentran su camino hasta colisionar.

Primero pensó que era tonto, pero cada día se iba convenciendo más y más que la realidad era esa o, de lo contrario, su vida estaba destinada a vivirla únicamente con su mejor amigo. No debía apresurarse, no debía presionar al futuro ni al sabio universo. El rompecabezas encajarían por sí mismo y solo el tiempo era quien tenía el poder de jugar con las piezas. Eso lo supo con certeza aquella tarde del sábado, cuando tomaba su café recién servido en la taza, el lápiz grafito reposando detrás de su oreja mientras buscaba la posición perfecta para apreciar la luz entrar por la ventana y derretirse sobre las botellas de cristal frente a sí. Era un bodegón y Doyoung amaba dibujarlos sin ninguna razón aparente. No podía describir con certeza la plenitud que le llenaba el ser al dibujar las frutas acompañada de las botellas, jarras o tazas. era su ejercicio de paz cada vez que esperaba por alguien más en el estudio y esta vez no fue la excepción.

El destello repentino desde su lado izquierdo le hizo voltear la cabeza en dirección a la puerta con la rapidez de un relámpago. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban fuerte contra su pecho. Un extraño estaba de pie justo bajo el marco de la entrada y le regaló una sonrisa, sin apenas mostrar los dientes. En las comisuras se hallaba la dulzura y un toque de inocencia, como si no acabara de sacarle una foto a Doyoung en su momento más íntimo de creación.

—Hola —la voz también era dulce y calmada con un atisbo de risa oculto en un lugar recóndito que terminaba colándose junto con sus palabras.

Doyoung jamás había visto algo como aquello. su ceño fruncido se relajó y las palpitacion volvieron a acelerarse como el galopar de un caballo en su primera carrera. El hombre todavía no se había presentado correctamente, pero Doyoung no podía culparlo, porque él ni siquiera fue capaz de responder su saludo. Las palabras formadas en su mente se habían desviado por otro camino que no conducían precisamente hacia su boca, de manera que le resultaba imposible pronunciarlas.

—Yuta —dijo, sonriendo esta vez más abiertamente. Doyoung necesitó otro par de segundo para recuperarse y sus pensamientos cayeran en su lugar y entonces entendió que ese era su nombre.

—¡Oh! —Doyoung se levantó de la silla en un salto—, eres el fotógrafo. 

Doyoung había contactado a Johnny desde un principio. Ambos habían trabajado bien desde siempre y nunca le encargaba sus trabajos a nadie más, pero Johnny había estado enfermo desde hace varios días y, en su lugar, había enviado a su compañero de piso. Johnny le hubo prometido que era muy bueno, no tan bueno como él (Doyoung recordó las palabras que le dijo por teléfono en tono de broma), pero sí era útil.

—Johnny me habló de ti —Yuta volvió a sonreír ante eso, siguiendo con la vista los pasos del otro hombre hasta el otro extremo del estudio—. De hecho, dijo que no eras tan bueno como él, pero igual serías útil para mí.

Yuta no pudo controlar la carcajada que estalló desde su garganta y Doyoung se volteó a ver aquella escena. Sorprendente. Jamás pensó haber sentido el estudio tan reducido, de pronto las paredes parecían haberse encogido y ya no sabía si el aire era suficiente. La risa estrepitosa, las arrugas en sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, el cabello rojo brillante apuntando en todas las direcciones.

Doyoung sacudió su cabeza y se volteó de nuevo en dirección a la ventana, abriendo las dos hojas para que regresara la circulación del aire. No recordaba exactamente en qué momento preciso la capa de sudor sobre su piel se hizo presente. Solo necesitaba dos bocanadas de aire para voltearse una vez más hacia aquel chico y comenzar a trabajar.

Doyoung no tenía idea de cómo había terminado en esa situación. Se suponía que Yuta tomaría unas fotos de ciertas botellas, floreros y frascos que Doyoung mismo hubo acomodado con tanta precisión el día anterior. Se supone que la posición de éstos, junto al juego de luces perfecto, expresaran sentimientos: tristeza, soledad, desconsuelo. Era una maravillosa idea su concepto y tal vez, si Johnny hubiera ido en lugar de Yuta, ya habrían terminado hace horas, pero la historia era otra.

De hecho, sí habían culminado con las fotografías principales, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, buscando el momento exacto en donde terminó siendo él mismo el punto de enfoque del lente. No estaba posando. Ni siquiera sabía posar. Solo volteó su cabeza una vez para mirar a Yuta -quien permanecía detrás suyo- y, en lugar de sus ojos, se encontró con el resplandor de la cámara.

—Increíble —murmuró el intruso que sostenía la cámara entre sus manos, observando la fotografía que acababa de tomar. Hablaba consigo mismo, eso era seguro, pero no tenía en cuenta que el silencio del estudio le permitía a Doyoung escuchar cada palabra aunque éste las pronunciara con el volumen de un suspiro—. Intentémoslo de nuevo.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —el tono de su voz aparentaba inocencia. Una inocencia que prontamente Doyoung notó que era falsa. Había levantado una vez más la cámara hasta la altura de su rostro, tomando una nueva fotografía. Esta vez no hubo destello cegándole la vista. Yuta sonrió, sin dejar de observarle—. Lindo.

El remolino de sensaciones que amenazaba con voltear su estómago de lugar ascendió de un jalón hasta explotar en sus mejillas. El sonrojo era más que notable. Sus cachetes rosados y sus ojos evitando encontrarse con los de Yuta. Sentía vergüenza por su reacción, pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie le llamaba así, además de Taeyong. Pero esto era diferente.

Cuando Taeyong lo elogiaba había dulzura y cariño, eran de color rosa pastel como el algodón de azúcar. Yuta era distinto. Las palabras brotaban de sus labios en un tono serio, sin ninguna broma, pero la sonrisa permanecía intacta. Los elogios eran de color rojo y con sabor a vino tinto. Y Doyoung comenzaba a sentirse embriagado con cada palabra que escuchaba.

Tanto fue así, que al lanzarse en su cama esa misma noche, todavía sentía sus palpitaciones retumbando en sus oídos. El bucle de éxtasis parecía infinito y comenzaba a creer que la sonrisa sobre su rostro en cualquier momento le agrietaría la piel de su cara. Entre sus sábanas, rememoró el cosquilleo en la carne de sus brazos cuando Yuta le reajustó varias veces las poses, con el tacto tan suave como una pluma, como si Doyoung fuese porcelana que podría quebrarse si carecían de delicadeza. Eso fue lo único que ocupó la mente de Doyoung en toda la noche, junto al hormigueo y los gritos ahogados sobre su almohada.

Muy lejos de allí, en un apartamento al otro lado de la ciudad, Yuta tampoco durmió demasiadas horas, observando en el computador una y otra vez las fotografías que tomó en la tarde de hoy y desviando su vista cada tanto hacia el número anotado en el trozo de papel sobre su mesa de noche. Solo tendría que esperar un par de días para llamarle nuevamente o aunque ese pensamiento no duraría demasiado. Yuta no resistiría lo suficiente y en un par de horas ya tendría el número marcado en su celular y el corazón galopando contra su pecho mientras le suplicaba a Doyoung por una cita. Súplicas e intentos de convencimiento innecesarios, porque desde la noche anterior Doyoung mismo quedó rodando sobre su cama, rogando por volver a escuchar su voz.

**Author's Note:**

> kidos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos <3 ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
